The present invention relates to a device for controlling motion of connection elements such as rivets and the like, and to a device for providing the connection elements.
Rivet connections have played an important role for many years in the aviation industry in particular. The automation of riveting applications is becoming increasingly significant since aircraft components are becoming increasingly larger.
In addition to carrying out riveting applications using rivet tools, providing rivet elements specifically and rapidly via related motion control poses a particular challenge to system manufacturers.
A known device for providing rivets (EP 1 531 966 B1) is equipped with a rivet storage unit designed as a cartridge cabinet comprising a number of rivet cartridges stacked one above the other. Using a transfer carriage which can be moved along the rivet cartridges, rivet elements are transferred from the particular rivet cartridge that has arrived to a rivet outlet.
The known device for providing rivets is equipped regularly with a rivet control which performs motion control, in particular the receipt and forwarding of rivet elements that were transferred. The rivet control is usually based on the triggering of a number of locking slides, which always results in a structurally complex system overall.